Eternamente
by Oul K.Z
Summary: Estarei sempre com você... Eternamente. Era isso que ele todas as noites lhe dizia. .::NejixHinata::. .::Betado::.


**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertece, por que avisamos isso mesmo? **

**One-short - Neji e Hinata - Drama e Romance. **

**Boa Leitura**

* * *

****

Eternamente

" _Estarei sempre com você... Eternamente.'" _

* * *

Como ela poderia saber? Ela não sabia. Só sentia. E para ela era mais que o suficiente.

"_**Neji-nii-san...".**_

Não se sentia incentivada; já não possuía paciência para discernir o tempo do espaço, a continuar com as rotineiras viagens ninjas. Nem ao menos acreditava que tudo a sua volta poderia mudar.

Não conversava como antes e já não sorria da mesma maneira. Limitava-se a sorrisos contidos, a respostas monossilábicas, a sua presença em reuniões familiares. Mas apesar de tudo, quem a via sentia uma estranha sensação. Que tudo estava bem.

"_**Lembra-se daquela noite... Aquela noite de ventos cortantes que soava liricamente em nossos ouvidos?"**_

Em passos arrastados ela andava pelo o largo corredor da varanda; vestia um yukata tradicional e em suas mãos – uma cuidadosamente enfaixada – se via uma pequena bandeja de chá. Estava distraída e totalmente alheia ao forte vendaval que denunciava o fim de uma rara chuva de outono.

Sentou-se na beirada do soalho de madeira e seus olhos vagaram pelo o pátio quadricular a sua frente, que possuía algumas folhas vermelhas encharcadas e machucadas. Seguidamente olhando para o céu, pode ver rastros de nuvens que começavam a suavizar a paisagem e permitia a típica coloração alaranjada da estação.

Ela gostava daquele clima pós-chuva e daquele cheiro de neblina misturada com o do chá.

"_**Em minha pele eu sentia a sua pele gelada. Em meus ouvidos eu ouvia os seus gemidos de dor. E em minhas mãos eu via o seu sangue." **_

Ela não notara, mas já fazia duas semanas que ele havia morrido. Dês de então se entregara aos pequenos prazeres da vida como andar pela a mansão bebendo chá ou exercitando suas habilidades do Chanoyu. Deixara também, por um tempo imprevisto, as missões e assim tudo se tornou monótono e pueril. Tudo muito ela.

Hinata sentiu uma pontada de dor em sua mão esquerda e quase no mesmo momento um grande vendaval deu vôo às pétalas douradas que manchava a paisagem em uma barulhenta e graciosa pintura. Distraída a jovem Hyuuga não foi capaz de ver uma silhueta indefinida e difusa ao que deveria ser o nada.

"_**Eu consegui nos refugiar entre aquelas altas raízes, raízes que nos protegeu da chuva, que ocultaram nossa presença e que presenciaram sua morte...".**_

Sua atenção foi mantida no Cha-ire e, por conseguinte começou a sorver o chá no copinho quadricular de porcelana negra. Escutou-se o suave barulho do impacto de uma minúscula gota ao contato do liquido esverdeado e Hinata observando cada detalhe, teve certeza de que aquele singelo e despercebido ato fora tão alto quando uma explosão de vozes.

Mas se surpreendeu ao sentir uma gota cair sobre seu nariz e seguidamente sobre seus lábios.

E assim os olhos perolados seguiram instintivamente para cima e encararam sobre o teto de madeira uma pequena goteira. E quase que no mesmo momento uma nova gotícula caiu sobre sua testa e seguidamente desfilou sobre suas bochechas como uma lágrima.

Seria possível que estavam chorando por ela?

Ela se perguntou por um momento, mas logo controversa sorriu fracamente. Ela não estava triste - não tinha motivos para isso – pois ela sentia, ela _o_ sentia.

Ergueu os olhos, sorriu , abraçou-se nos próprios braços, e sem que percebesse sua boca sussurrou um nome.

-Neji.

"_**Ainda posso escutar sua voz sussurrada... Ainda posso senti seu peso em minhas pernas... Ainda posso sentir a aflição do meu berro após seu ultimo suspiro...".**_

Há muito tempo que ela se prendera a ele de uma maneira tão intensa que seria capaz de arrancar sua vida.

Mas ela felizmente ainda não fora capaz de fazer isso. Não que ela não desejasse em seus desequilíbrios ou que julgasse absurda tal escolha. Ela simplesmente se lembrava, em todas suas tentativas, a promessa que foi feita em uma noite chuvosa de rumorosas ventanias. Que ficara tão marcada quanto uma cicatriz e quase tão incoercível quanto os piores vícios.

E no mesmo sussurrar daquele nome, ela sentiu uma sensação amena e cálida, como se algo a abraçasse.

Essa era a sensação que a mantinha viva. A sensação que ele estaria sempre por perto, a protegendo, a amando. Como somente ele era capaz de fazer quando vivo... E quando morto.

"_**E se eu posso tudo isso... Eu ainda posso viver." **_

Ainda entorpecida por aquele sugestivo toque, Hinata não percebeu os passos apressados da caçula Hyuuga.

- Anee-san Oto-san a chama – Hanabi a chamou alguns metros dali com a voz levemente alta.

Hinata acordou de seus devaneios, surpreendida; balançou a cabeça discretamente e voltou para sua irmã com um minucioso sorriso.

– À espera no mizu-ya para a cerimônia do chá – Hanabi completou curvando-se para irmã com um contagiante sorriso.

- Só irei terminar o chá e vestirei meu kimono. – respondeu timidamente sorrindo-lhe de volta.

- Tudo bem. – ela concordou e Hinata voltou sua atenção para a tigelinha preta que ainda possuía uma grande quantidade de chá - Só não fique muito tempo pois ... – Hanabi tentou continuar mais foi surpreendido por um gemido de dor da irmã que acabara de derramar o chá e consequentemente molhara seu yukata. – Por Kami anee-san! Tenha cuidado, sua mão ainda não melhorou completamente, devia chamar um dos médicos da mansão.

- Não se preocupe, estou bem... – Hinata levantou o rosto repousando seus olhos claros sobre os da irmã - Logo passa não é?

"_**Eu sei que você não foi... Eu sei que você não iria... Você me disse que não iria.".**_

Hanabi que tentava de alguma maneira ajudar na pequena bagunça ergueu os olhos para a mais velha. Hinata sorria. Simples e melancólica. Interpretando a pergunta pelas as duas possibilidades, sentiu-se estranha. Constrangida voltou sua face para baixo tentando nervosamente retirar o excesso do liquido sobre o yukata, o que foi impedido por Hinata tocando gentilmente sua mão.

- Eu estou bem – insistiu e a mais nova apenas limitou-se a afastar suas mãos em um movimento lento – Obrigada pela a preocupação.

- É natural que eu me preocupe anee-san – começou cabisbaixa com a voz praticamente em um sussurro – Estou preocupada dês... Dês... Dês que Neji-nii-san se fora.

Hinata não se mostrou surpreendida ou aflita. Apenas manteve a expressão e tocou na face da irmã depositando entre os cabelos castanhos um beijo.

- Não se preocupe, ele estará sempre comigo.

Disse e levantou-se em seguida. Hinata ajeitou o obi do Yukata, calçou suas sandálias e começou a andar em passos lentos pelo o corredor de madeira.

- Estarei pronta em breve. – Hinata disse e Hanabi apenas permaneceu ali, sentada observando sem palavras a silhueta da mais velha seguir seu caminho.

E foi em meio daqueles passos que Hinata parou de súbito e trazendo com sigo a atenção da mais jovem. Estava olhando nostalgicamente em direção ao pátio, suas mãos estavam repousadas em seu peito e em seus lábios se via um contido sorriso.

"_**Afinal era uma promessa..."**_

Por um momento Hanabi ficou intrigada, mas seguidamente olhou para o que sua irmã parecia tão encantada. Surpreendeu-se.

Uma dança volumosa e melódica entre folhas e flores. Uma ventania incontrolável provocava os sons e movimentava os passos. E por um breve momento a paisagem ficou manchada pelo o amarelejar das traças que lançavam vôos. Era o que se via : uma dança da natureza tão viva quanto o sentimentos entres eles dois.

"_**A promessa que você jamais me deixaria..."**_

Hinata levou as mãos à boca e continuou ali estática. Quem a visse imaginaria que seu encanto era por aquela apresentação da natureza, mas na realidade o que ela era capaz de ver ninguém mais era. Ela o via. Ela via seu Neji.

Entre as flores ele a observava com um raro sorriso nos lábios. Seus cabelos longos voavam em companhia daquela arte semimorta e permanecia calado, sem se mexer, apenas fixado nela.

Uma lágrima saiu de suas pestanas. Era mais que o necessário para Hinata ter a certeza de que ele estaria sempre junto a ela.

E era isso que a mantinha apesar de tudo, mesmo na insanidade de tantas atos , ela sabia que sempre seria assim: Eternamente ela e ele.

_**Que seria eternamente eu e você".**_

* * *

"_Isso é uma promessa Neji-nii-san"_

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga chegara em passos rápidos até o local, em um grito autoritário chamou a jovem que assustada olhou para sua esquerda e logo depois, quase que de imediato, seus olhos apertaram ao ver que as flores estavam caídas sobre o chão e ele não se encontrava mais ali.

Se recompôs e enxugou suas lágrimas, suspirou fortemente e em seus lábios se via um discreto sorriso. Ainda podia sentir ele por perto.

- Não possuímos muito tempo Hinata.

Respondeu ao seu pai um "Hai" e seguidamente saiu em direção ao seu quarto

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado, minha primeira fic de 2008 e betada agora no final do ano. **

**Para entender bem a fic coloquei uma explicação sobre **_**Chanoyu**_** ( arte de fazer chá ) no final da fic, quem estiver interessado leia ;D **

**Ah sim, eu estava pensando em escrever a relação deles antes do momento trágico, se vocês apoiarem a idéia eu realmente queria escrevê-la. **

* * *

**Um Pouquinho da Cultura Japonesa**

_A cerimônia do chá, conhecida como "chanoyu" em Japonês, é um passatempo estético peculiar ao Japão que se caracteriza por servir e beber o "matcha", um chá verde pulverizado._

_O desenvolvimento das maneiras cotidianas da maioria dos japoneses tem sido influenciado basicamente por formalidades como as que são observadas na cerimônia "chanoyu". Como resultado disso, é costume bastante difundido ente as moças antes do casamento receber aulas nessa arte a fim de cultivar a postura e o refinamento oriundos da etiqueta da "chanoyu"._

_O que isso em geral tem haver com o texto? Hanabi ao falar que Hiashi-sama a espera no mizu-ya se refere a sala de preparação do chá e para isso e necessário que a mulher esteja usando um quimono blasonado,pelo menos é o que minhas fontes dizem. Outra coisa que cito é some o cha-ire, o que seria nada mais ou menos a "jarrinha" do chá._


End file.
